


Misbehave

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Desk Sex, Discipline, KakaSasu - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Paddling, Spanking, Teacher/Student, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: Sasuke is a young man who struggles with his feelings and how to let go, and his frustrations often make an appearance in his attitude. Kakashi, his teacher, isn't tolerant of disrespect, nor does he enjoy seeing Sasuke so unhappy and confused. Kakashi knows how to help Sasuke, and Sasuke takes a nose dive into the world Kakashi is introducing him to. The first step? Discipline.





	1. Discipline

_All life is an experiment. The more you test, the better._

ღ

Perfection was a word Sasuke was familiar with. Perfection was, for most people, an unattainable goal. For Sasuke, however, it was his only option. His family, friends, and his superiors always expected nothing less from Sasuke than flawless, and it had been that way for his entire life. The bar had been set high by Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, who was prodigal as a child. Sasuke still couldn't tell if his family expected more of him because of Itachi, or less of him because they knew Sasuke would never reach that status. Itachi was twenty-three, the head of their family's company, Kakyū Inc., and the family's prize.

Sasuke was eighteen, a senior in high-school, and often overlooked or compared to Itachi. It had been that way ever since Sasuke could remember. Even though he and Itachi were close, it was still frustrating and disheartening to always be in his shadow. It was difficult finding his own niche in life, Sasuke learned. Almost everyone he knew wanted him to follow in Itachi's footsteps, whereas Sasuke had different ambitions and end goals. He and Itachi had little in common, if anyone ever opened their damn eyes. Not that Sasuke would vie for attention—no, he was content to stay in the shadows, at least getting ignored meant no one was pressuring him. He had enough of that.

"Oi, teme, you're zoning out on me. You good?" Sasuke started, a voice that was too close to his ear snapped him out of his internal stressing. Raising his hand, he brushed Naruto away.

"I told you not to do that," Sasuke grumbled, referring to the closeness. Naruto had no concept of personal space, and while Sasuke usually let it go, he hated when Naruto spoke in his ear like that. Naruto snickered beside Sasuke, not the least bit bothered by his best friend's snappish response. He had known Sasuke since birth, for god's sake. Their mothers were best friends, and their fathers were business partners.

"It's the best way to get your attention, 'ttebayo. You didn't answer me, either. You okay? You look like something's up." Naruto leaned his cheek onto his palm as he looked at Sasuke, his brows furrowed in concern.

Sasuke, even after knowing Naruto his entire life, still couldn't see how the idiot could go from annoying to worried in half a second. "I'm fine," he said, "I'm just trying to tune your annoying laugh out." Naruto had been snickering over something stupid with some of their classmates.

Naruto clicked his tongue. "Someone should put a shaming-sign on you that says 'Warning: not friendly in the morning!' or something."

"Someone should do the same for you, only it'd be a warning about being obnoxious and loud," Sasuke smirked. Their relationship stood on a foundation of insults and friendly rivalry. Naruto looked like he was about to retort, but before he could, his girlfriend nudged him in the side. Sakura had been their best friend since kindergarten, and she was the one who tended to mediate things. She and Naruto had finally taken a chance on dating a couple of years ago, and they were still going strong. Sasuke was both happy and relieved, because you could only listen to your best friends pine over each other for so long.

There was something else he felt when he watched them, but he didn't know what it was. It just made him scowl and turn away. Before he could listen to the chattering of his friends, Sasuke returned to his own thoughts and tuned the background noise out. He'd gotten good at that over the years, though that was also due to being a child of workaholic parents who dragged their children to boring places. Sasuke, when he was six, once sat through a two-hour meeting with nothing but a toy car. He prided himself on being able to tune out his surroundings and center his focus. Unfortunately, others weren't so keen on it, as sometimes he centered it on the wrong things.

After all, it was better than spending all his time buried under anxiety. He would be graduating in a few months, and although he had the top grades at KAE, he was still paranoid about moving on to university. He knew what he wanted to do, what he wanted to become, but his parents, his family…everyone that Sasuke knew, they expected him to enter the company. They wanted him to be a part of the business, but that wasn't what Sasuke enjoyed. Sasuke wanted to become a psychologist, specifically for children and teenagers. He had gone to a therapist for a year or so, when he was fourteen, but his father had pulled him out after deeming him better and saying it was a waste of time.

Since then, Sasuke had been on anxiety meds, but he never forgot how much the therapist had helped him process and move on. Sasuke wanted to do the same, to provide that for others. But, he didn't know if he'd get the chance. His family wouldn't approve, especially considering it was several years of schooling. It was never about what Sasuke wanted, it was always about someone else. Sasuke hadn't ever had anything for himself. Everyone's attention focused on Sasuke's family, on Itachi, on the giant reputation glittering over Sasuke's head. Sasuke didn't know anything else. Even with his friends, Sasuke wasn't sure how to take attention the same ways they did. Sakura wasn't afraid to express her insecurities and receive reassurance in return. Naruto never held back on telling his friends when he was lonely and wanted their company. Sasuke couldn't do it that way.

Amid his lost thoughts, Sasuke got snapped out of it by a loud noise crashing in front of him. Startled, Sasuke recoiled and sucked in a gasp. On his desk sat a textbook, one that hadn't been there before. Sasuke's confusion narrowed into a scowl, and he glanced from the book towards the front of the room, where his teacher stood. Kakashi was a young teacher, somewhere in his mid to late twenties, Sasuke knew, but he was better respected than most of the older teachers there. Kakashi didn't tolerate nonsense, but he had a sense of humor and understanding for his students. He was willing to work with them as long as they were also willing to do the same.

Sasuke and Kakashi didn't get along very well.

"Is the class not interesting enough for you, Uchiha-san? Perhaps you'd like to share what's on your mind, instead?" Kakashi asked, in that infuriatingly calm and inquisitive voice. Sasuke hadn't noticed class start, nor did he have any idea what the class was even studying, today. Kakashi taught biology and anatomy, and Sasuke wracked his head to try and remember anything Kakashi had been talking about. He came up blank. So, what was a teenage boy to do, admit he was wrong and apologize?

"Forgive me for not finding your boring lectures enthralling, Kakashi," Sasuke answered. Unlike the rest of the class, Sasuke referred to Kakashi by first name. From beneath the table, Sasuke felt Naruto kick his ankle, but Sasuke ignored his friend's warnings that were telling him to knock it off. Everyone knew you didn't fuck with Kakashi. Sasuke had the memo. Sasuke didn't care about the memo.

Kakashi nodded his head, as if taking Sasuke's statements into consideration. "I suppose you're right, most people are visual learners." Kakashi turned around, thus he missed the way Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion. With a reach up, Kakashi grabbed one of the cords hanging above the whiteboard, and tugged down what looked like a poster. It took Sasuke all of three seconds to realize what the poster was of—an enlarged, labeled diagram of the male and female anatomy, respectfully—and another three seconds for his eyes to widen in horror. Warmth flushed Sasuke's face, and he could hear a couple of snickers from his classmates around him.

"Is this better, Uchiha? I'm sure you need these lessons, correct?" Kakashi's voice remained cool, but Sasuke was certain he could hear his teacher smirking. Sasuke's face grew hotter from the unwanted attention, and he wished he could shrink in his seat, but that wasn't what anyone expected of him. Sasuke had to follow those invisible lines, even if it meant digging a deeper hole for himself.

"I knew you were a closet pervert," Sasuke stated, referring to the books Kakashi often read, "but this is a bit much." Sex education was a part of the school curriculum, but all the other teachers were modest and uncomfortable about it. They preferred to hand out little worksheets to the students. One year, someone put a condom on a banana. Put lightly, it wasn't like Sasuke was familiar with it. He was already on edge, and Kakashi was strumming his last nerve like a guitar.

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. "Well, would you prefer teaching this class, instead? Come up here, Sasuke. I'm sure you have plenty of knowledge to depart." Kakashi's calm, collected, enraging tone was the last straw. He knew what he was doing, Sasuke had no doubt.

Sasuke stood and snatched the book that Kakashi had tossed at him earlier. "Would you fuck off? I'm not going to play your game!" Sasuke snapped, and threw the book at Kakashi, not once reconsidering the reckless decision.

Kakashi caught the book in both hands, as if Sasuke had tossed a pillow. That further pissed Sasuke off, who scowled at Kakashi, and clenched his hands at his sides. Kakashi's expression didn't change, but he cocked his head at Sasuke, considering him. "Uchiha, detention. Stay after class."

And just like that, Sasuke felt his heart sink down to the floorboards. He heard a couple of his classmates gasp, but what weighed heavier on him was the collection of gaping stares aimed at him. With a noise of frustration, Sasuke sat back down with a thump. He could feel Naruto smirking at him, he didn't even have to look, and he didn't. He stared straight ahead, his eyes boring into Kakashi's back as the man resumed teaching. And no, Sasuke didn't pay attention this time, either.

Physical discipline was a common practice in schools here, though it was usually saved for certain measures. A whack on the wrist for minor annoyances or, in some schools, there were more…intense examples. That didn't mean anything, Sasuke couldn't remember the last time a student had gotten punished with a paddle or yardstick, or any other implement. Most of the teachers here were happy to assign certain duties in place of that. Sasuke was sure that was all that would happen, he was too old for anything else.

Still…something in Sasuke's nerves was buzzing.

* * *

The end of the day seemed to crawl towards Sasuke, yet at the same time it was also hurtling way too fast. Once three o'clock rolled around and the other students began filtering out of the room, some more tamed than others, Sasuke didn't move. He sat, his legs propped up on his desk and his arms folded, glaring at the whiteboard ahead of him. As Naruto passed him by, he felt the blond pat his shoulder and whisper "good luck" to him. Sasuke almost snorted, as if this was going to be that serious. Sasuke could take any consequences his idiot of a teacher could dish out.

Kakashi didn't address Sasuke at first, he spent several minutes tidying up the classroom and preparing for tomorrow. He wiped the board, cleared his desk, and succeeded in annoying Sasuke, who felt Kakashi was only going to waste his time. Eventually, unfortunately, Kakashi stopped and looked towards Sasuke with a cocked brow. A few seconds of silence passed between them before Kakashi bothered prodding. "Well? Are you going to come up here, or am I going to have to come get you?" Sasuke's eyes rounded in shock. Kakashi was serious? The physical discipline? That wasn't—

"You can't be serious. I'm eighteen, you can't treat me like I'm a child," Sasuke snapped, his lips curled in a rather feral sneer.

Kakashi merely shrugged. "I'll treat you how I see fit," he said, "and to me, it looks like this would do you some good." Kakashi leaned one hand against the desk, giving Sasuke a final chance to cooperate on his own. Kakashi doubted that the boy would, it was a miracle when Sasuke listened to his superiors or followed any orders. Sasuke, although born into a rich and strict family, was often allowed to be on his own without rules. As such, Sasuke didn't accept orders well, even when structure was a much-needed part of his life.

Sasuke rebelled, as Kakashi expected. "Bite me."

With a mock sigh, Kakashi looked at Sasuke with censure, admonishing the attitude. "Fine, act like a brat, I'll treat you like one," Kakashi warned and, without further preamble, went to get Sasuke. Exactly as he'd said.

There was something about Kakashi advancing towards him that made Sasuke straighten up, take his legs off the desk, and push back in his chair. It wasn't even that Kakashi looked dangerous or angry—but in control. Kakashi neared Sasuke, who was watching him through wide eyes, like he couldn't believe this was happening to him. Once close enough, he took the young man by his wrist and pulled him up. It wasn't a harsh yank, but his grip was firm as he led Sasuke to the front of the room, the whole way Sasuke only made a vague sound of protest. Once Kakashi came to a stop in front of the desk, however, Sasuke snatched his wrist back.

Sasuke's nose scrunched and his eyes narrowed, all in defiance as he scowled at Kakashi, challenging him. Kakashi leaned against the whiteboard, not playing into Sasuke's game. Sasuke was used to people clashing with him, to getting impatient and tired of him and resorting to yelling or ignoring him. Kakashi wasn't going to use those cards, not when he knew this would be a much more effective lesson. "I can put you over the desk too, Sasuke. This can be over easy and quick, if you'd stop putting up a front."

"It doesn't have to happen at all," Sasuke grumbled petulantly. He missed Kakashi's brow quirk, as he had already stepped forward towards the desk. Lowering himself, Sasuke's hips pressed against the edge and his chest rested on the surface. The cool mahogany made the young man shiver, even with the protection of his shirt. The palms of his hands rested against the desk's edge, his fingers digging in and the tension causing his knuckles to whiten. Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's back, between his shoulder blades. It was warm, reassuring, as much as Sasuke was bitter about the entire ordeal. "Just get it over with," he said, his teeth grit. He didn't need any of that cushy comfort.

Kakashi sighed, but he complied and opened one of the drawers of his desk. Inside was the paddle, which Kakashi hadn't had to use in ages; in fact, he almost never used it. He didn't believe in it, though Sasuke's case was a little different. Sasuke saw Kakashi pick the implement up, but he didn't risk a second glance. Sure, he'd gotten spanked before, like most other kids, but that was when he was much younger. This was borderline bullshit.

"I believe I've been pretty lenient with you, Sasuke," Kakashi started, and Sasuke disagreed. Kakashi circled around the desk and stopped once he was in a good position. Sasuke let his forehead rest against the desk, soaking up the soothing coolness and hoping it did something to ease the heat in his face. "Normally, I would set a number, but I don't think that will work for you. How about this? When I hear an apology from you, the lesson will be over." Kakashi trusted that would take a while, and he knew that by then, the lesson will have (hopefully) stuck. Sasuke and apologies didn't go hand in hand, but this was about more than the earlier disrespect.

Sasuke snorted at Kakashi's explanation, they would be here a while if Kakashi planned to stick to that. Sasuke was tense, preparing for the first blow. The memory of punishments like these was vague, but now that Sasuke was an adult, how bad could it hurt?

Kakashi raised the paddle and, without further warning, brought it down against Sasuke's ass, hard. Sasuke found his answer then—pretty bad. He stiffened against the desk, some in shock and some in pain. Dark eyes flew wide open as the sting from the first impact settled into Sasuke's skin. It wasn't excruciating, it was still more of a surprise than anything else, but to stack several hits on top of each other? Sasuke's fingertips dug harder into the edge of the desk, wishing it would help steel him against the oncoming punishment.

The second hit landed, as hard as the first had been, and Sasuke had to clench his jaw to lock a noise behind his teeth. He'd be damned before he did something as embarrassing as that. This was a child's punishment, for god's sake, he just needed to grit his teeth and bear it until Kakashi gave up!

The hits that followed never lessened in intensity, nor did Kakashi lose rhythm. It was steady, not too fast, but not giving Sasuke a moment to catch his breath and gather himself. A warm, stinging pain seeped into Sasuke's skin, progressively growing worse with every hit from the paddle, until it was hot and aching. Sasuke turned his face to the side, facing away from Kakashi, and pressed his cheek against the surface of the desk. Moisture brimmed in his eyes, so he shut them tight in refusal to accept that from himself.

Fuck, was he actually going to cry from getting spanked?

Time lost its importance, Sasuke couldn't tell how long he'd spent bent over the desk, nor could he say how many times Kakashi had hit him. If he had to guess, the number would have been high, considering how much it hurt. Sasuke squirmed against the desk, a choked noise bleeding past his lips, even as he bit down on them to stay quiet. Nothing of that effort was working in his favor.

Kakashi watched with a carefully neutral, but not unkind expression, as Sasuke started to squirm and react to the punishment. When the teacher heard the sound, he started to put more force behind his arm. He wasn't hitting Sasuke with all his strength—no, not even half. That would be too much and unfair. This was plenty. More than enough, considering Sasuke's resolve was starting to crumble. It wouldn't be much longer, Kakashi would continue to push until Sasuke stopped pushing back.

"You know what you need to say, Sasuke," Kakashi told him, reminding Sasuke that it wasn't that difficult. It was Sasuke's own pride and rebellious nature that was hurting him, now, and he needed to learn it was healthy to relent that control sometimes. It was healthy to break down and admit weaknesses, faults, and your own needs.

A quiet sob was Sasuke's response. Kakashi was an asshole. The burning in Sasuke's eyes began to trickle down his cheeks in thin trails, and a louder noise escaped him. Still, though, he didn't offer his diffidence yet. It was on the tip of his tongue, but there was a barrier there that was holding him back. Something that needed a little more, a part of him that wanted to hold out because it wasn't enough, _not yet_.

Kakashi didn't slacken, the sound of the paddle striking against Sasuke's skin mingled with the raven's stifled sounds of distress. The pain started pushing him over the edge. Sasuke's shoulders began to shake, his walls and stubbornness crumbling. With the guise of pain providing Sasuke with a cover, he felt free to cry, and cry he did. He sunk deeper into the burgeoning vulnerability, a new door that had creaked open and allowed Sasuke to stumble through it. A quiet sob wracked Sasuke's shoulders, the dam had broken now, and where Sasuke thought he should feel shame or humiliation, he felt relief. It was liberating, oddly gratifying, and with all that came a pulse of adrenaline. A pleasant buzz worked its way through Sasuke's veins.

With the next hit of the paddle, Sasuke's voice launched out. "Please," the word rose in pitch, only to lower once the initial pain of the strike had dropped. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Kakashi, I'm—" Sasuke's voice choked off, he was shaking, and lucky that the desk was there to support him. He would have never been able to hold himself up right now.

Kakashi cast a percipient look over Sasuke, noting the obvious lack of tension or struggle, now. Sasuke had relaxed and allowed himself to sink into the pretty blanket of vulnerability. Some people needed a push to force themselves to let go, and some needed it harder than others.

"What are you sorry for, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, tapping Sasuke's warmed backside with the paddle.

Sasuke flinched, sucking in a ragged breath before he could answer. "For disrespecting you, Kakashi, please," Sasuke beseeched, though what he was asking for wasn't clear in his head.

Kakashi made a hum of satisfaction as he set the paddle down, in Sasuke's line of sight so that the boy would know it was over. Sasuke opened his eyes, still glistening and unfocused. He'd yet to stop shaking or crying, but it wasn't out of pain alone. Kakashi knew that, though he was sure Sasuke hoped he didn't. Sasuke himself might not even get it, yet.

With careful hands, Kakashi tugged Sasuke to stand up, moving away from the steadiness of the desk and into that of Kakashi's arms. Sasuke let his teacher embrace him, hiding his face against the older man's neck. With one arm hugging Sasuke around his waist, and the other on the back of Sasuke's head, stroking through his hair, Kakashi let him cry it out. Slowly, he moved them backward until he could sit in the chair, where he brought Sasuke to sit in his lap. Sasuke followed the initiative, moving so that he could straddle Kakashi's waist and not put all the pressure on his abused backside.

"You did well, Sasuke. I'm proud of you, you took it well," Kakashi murmured the praise and reassurances while Sasuke calmed down. It was a gradual process, but Kakashi didn't rush him, he simply sat with Sasuke in his lap until the boy's shaking began to subside. Sasuke soon felt embarrassed, what with how he was sitting, with his arms locked around his teacher's shoulders. Pink flushed his face and he pulled away, though he didn't make a move to stand up. Kakashi loosened his embrace when he felt Sasuke pulling back.

"Better?" Kakashi asked, mostly to tease Sasuke. He smiled in good-nature when Sasuke cut his eyes to the side, and he reached up to wipe away the drying tear tracks on the young man's face. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kakashi asked, moving to stand up. Sasuke followed the lead, and he was grateful that his legs were willing to support his weight.

A warmth bloomed in Sasuke's stomach when he heard Kakashi's words, and considered them, and he thought that they were true. "I…" Sasuke started to speak, but he trailed off when he didn't find the words he wanted to say. That experience hadn't been bad, it had been confusing, and raw, but also revealing and cathartic. Unbelievably cathartic. Sasuke felt as if he'd discovered a crevice inside of him and torn it open. He didn't understand what that meant, or why it had happened. Sucking his lower lip between his teeth, Sasuke looked down rather than up.

Kakashi thought the teenager looked like a chastised child, too shy to face him. With a chuckle, Kakashi reached down and took Sasuke's chin in his fingertips, tilting the boy's face up. "Did you enjoy what we did, Sasuke? Did you like getting spanked?" The question was blunt and spoken with such calmness, Sasuke wondered how Kakashi could keep himself together so well when he'd just taken Sasuke apart at the seams.

Flustered, Sasuke wished he could turn his face away, but Kakashi wouldn't let him. He had to answer, but, how should he? It would be best to lie, to forget this happened and not allow himself to slip into such an exposed, raw state, especially not with his teacher. Sasuke knew all that, and so he opened his mouth. "Yes, I did."

Kakashi smiled gently, and Sasuke felt his heart thud a little too hard in his chest. He wanted to be the one who earned that smile from Kakashi, who earned the praise and affection that Kakashi lavished onto him moments ago. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about. There are plenty of people like that, who enjoy the things we did."

Realistically, Sasuke knew there had to have been, you were never the first for something. But, there was still a part of him that was dubious about that, that couldn't see past his own reservations and ideals for himself. "There's people who like being spanked?" he asked, dryly.

Kakashi couldn't help a laugh. "Yes, but it's more than that," he explained, "it's about the release, too, about it being an outlet for letting go, for succumbing to the feelings it gives you. And it isn't just spanking, there's more to it." Kakashi watched Sasuke soak in the information, the boy's lips turning into a thoughtful pout.

"Could we—can we try? If there's more?" Sasuke was hesitant to ask, but he wanted to be a part of that. He wanted to see what that world had to offer the side of him he'd just discovered. If it meant that Sasuke could have an escape, a way to free himself from the stringent control and composure of his everyday life, then he wanted it. He wanted all of it, and he wanted Kakashi to teach him.

This was a reckless decision. Kakashi was familiar with the stigma surrounding both the world of BDSM and in his relationship to Sasuke, being his teacher. Sasuke may be an adult capable of making his own choices, but his family didn't do things that way. They made choices for their children, and society frowned upon any instructor developing a relationship with a student. It would mean they'd have to hide, to keep it a secret and be cautious about how they treaded.

Looking at Sasuke's earnestly hopeful expression, Kakashi decided that it was worth it. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the forehead, a chaste affection with sultry implications. Sasuke was spent, for now, he needed a break. "We will, but there will be rules," Kakashi's voice was firm. "They'll be for your safety and for mine. We'll establish them soon, but for now, you need to get home. We'll take this in small steps." Sasuke frowned at that, but Kakashi raised his head and gave Sasuke a look that hushed any protest that might have been brimming at Sasuke's lips. "Trust me. This is an exploration, not a race. You have time to learn about yourself and about me. Come on, I'll take you home." The buses would have all left, by then.

Sasuke still pouted a bit, but he did trust Kakashi's judgment. It would be a cautious game, but he knew the older man was right about them having time to figure it out, together. Sasuke was willing (and eager) to ask Kakashi to guide him into this…this world. A world of sexuality and relationships that extended past what was visible.

Kakashi placed a hand at Sasuke's lower back to guide him out of the room, and Sasuke felt the embers inside of him surging into a wildfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic before rewrite: A teacher assaulting and abusing his underage student, with underage me putting it under the guise of erotica.
> 
> Now: I can turn this into a BDSM centric, Dom/Sub fic, trust me, watch me.
> 
> I got almost to the end of this before realizing, fuck, I'm gonna have to make a second chapter. The original story had a sex scene in it, but I didn't want to add that to this, I'd rather skip ahead to a steadier point in their relationship. I thought about ending it here, but I'm a ho for the "sex on a desk" trope, and this is the only story I have with it, so I decided to tag on the second chapter to keep my kinks in line.


	2. You're Mine, I'm Yours

Sasuke hadn't been able to focus all day. He'd had trouble staying clear-headed for the past week, at least, but no one around him seemed to notice. He bounced between home, school, and extracurriculars in a haze. He kept up with his work, thus his parents didn't spare him a glance, nor did his teachers, though Sasuke always had been good at keeping up a mask. He would be graduating all too soon, and he was still trapped in what his parents wanted for him. He wanted to apply to his own choice of university, pursue psychology, and tell his family's business exactly where in hell it could go. But, his time for that was slimming. At least one person had faith in him…that was another reason Sasuke was struggling to keep his head.

Were they going to be able to continue their relationship, even after Sasuke graduated? Kakashi had promised he wouldn't abandon Sasuke, but things were going to get so hectic. If Sasuke disobeyed his family and pursued his own goals… Sasuke didn't want to dwell on the bleak thought. They could cut him off, or send him away, or any other terrible thing that might isolate him and take away something he's grown so accustomed to. The word "dependent" came to mind, but Sasuke didn't want to apply it. Kakashi had said that it wasn't a need, it was a want, but Sasuke wasn't always so sure.

"Uchiha-san, spacing out again?" Sasuke got startled out of his own head by a familiar voice, which had just asked him a stern question. Sasuke's eyes shot up, his head tilting a little to look at Kakashi, who was standing in front of Sasuke's desk. Sasuke couldn't even say how long Kakashi had been there, or when he'd neared at all, or… Sasuke doubted he knew what today's whole lesson had been about. This felt very déjà vu to him and, he was sure, to Kakashi. Sasuke was a top tier student, and his grades never slipped, but it was bitingly obvious to Kakashi how distracted the young man was as of late. "If you need extra assistance, stay after class. I'll work through the lesson with you."

Oh. Sasuke swallowed around the surprise and nodded, mumbling something under his breath about assenting. It was a thinly veiled order, in all honesty, that was blatant. The prickling rise of excitement started in Sasuke's nerves, though he had almost thirty minutes to go until the school day was over. He needed that lesson, the extra attention was more than welcome. Sasuke wanted a little while to do nothing except _feel_ , and more than anything, right then, he wanted to feel Kakashi.

* * *

Had time been a sentient force, Sasuke would swear up and down that it was against him. It passed by at a crawl, none of which had Sasuke focused on anything other than making it until the end of the day. The scribble of pens on paper, the bored or confused sighs, and the pages in textbooks turning all passed by Sasuke's senses and hardly scraped them. Kakashi's voice, however, it affected Sasuke in the worst of ways. He always spoke in a bored, albeit patient voice, and he never let one of his students fall behind the others. For all that Kakashi was unorthodox, and his superiors hated him for his more relaxed ways, he was an excellent teacher.

Sasuke loosened the collar of his shirt. Kakashi's voice washed over him and left him with rivulets of want, but he kept himself in check by pretending to take notes. He was sure Kakashi saw through that, but he left Sasuke alone the rest of the lesson. That was good for Sasuke's self-control, at least. He had to remind himself not to be selfish and reach for all Kakashi's attention; there was a barrier between their lives here, and their lives in private. It was for both their sakes, though there were times Sasuke wished he could turn to Kakashi when he needed someone to vent to. Someone who would listen and actually have something to say other than the mirthless "wow, that sucks" that Sasuke's friends would likely give him.

When the bell decided to deliver some much-needed mercy to Sasuke's day, his shoulders sagged with relief. The façade of being okay was beginning to tear at the drapes. He listened to his classmates trample out of the room, some less civilized than others. There were always a few students (Sakura included) who sat at their desks until the stampede was over, as they were sane and happened to value their lives. Sasuke nodded at her when she stood and patted his shoulder, before scurrying off to catch up to her boyfriend, who had been one of the "less civilized" to barrel outside.

Kakashi didn't immediately address Sasuke, as per their unspoken routine, when these lessons happened at school. He tidied the room, prepared for tomorrow, and wandered over to shut and lock the door. Sasuke sat at his desk, vibrating with tension, though those minutes of silence were to give him time to relax or prepare for a scene. A heavy hand came to rest on Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke leaned into it almost on total reflex. "Is it bad, today?" Kakashi asked, though he could see it himself, he wanted Sasuke to validate his own feelings. It was a slow process, but a progressive one.

Sasuke nodded his head, but he was familiar with Kakashi's rule of having to verbalize how he felt. It was a rule Sasuke struggled to remember, but he was getting a little better with it. "I can't get out of my own head. I'm worried about graduating, about going to college, about my parents disowning me if I go to a different school to study what I want. I'm worried about losing you..." The rambling continued until Sasuke bit his lip, bringing his tumble of words to an abrupt end. Kakashi's hand on his shoulder never left, and when Sasuke had finished talking, it gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Everything seems like it's going to be the end of the world when you're young," Kakashi began, "a few years from now, and things will look like an old passage from a book, after you've closed the pages." He leaned down to kiss Sasuke on the forehead. "But, that doesn't make your feelings now any less real does it?"

Sasuke was silent for about a second before realizing that Kakashi wanted an answer, to which he quickly shook his head. With his arms wrapped himself in a self-hug, Sasuke peered up, his eyes already glossing over. He'd been verging on subspace for a little while now, aching to sink into it and let his problems swirl down the proverbial drain. "Will you help me with it?"

How could anyone ever turn down such an ardent request? Kakashi's palm cupped Sasuke's cheek, and he ran his thumb across the expanse of soft, ivory skin. "Get up, onto the desk." Kakashi took a step away and watched Sasuke stand and follow the directions.

"How do you want me?" Sasuke asked, coming to a stop in front of the desk, his gaze remained lowered out of respect. Kakashi stepped behind Sasuke and slipped the school jacket off Sasuke's shoulders, then he took Sasuke's wrist and tugged the younger man to face him.

"On your back, facing me," Kakashi answered, his fingers already working on the buttons of Sasuke's shirt. They popped apart and the thin white fabric slipped open, exposing Sasuke's navel and chest. It was pristine, clear of marks, and as pretty as Sasuke was… Kakashi preferred him marked. Sasuke rolled his shoulders back to push the shirt off, where Kakashi caught it and set it behind them on the teacher's chair. "Try not to scream, unless you want to experiment with exhibitionism."

Sasuke snorted at that and rolled his eyes, a habit Kakashi had never (and probably would never) break him of. "I guess you'll have to cover my mouth, then," Sasuke returned the playful banter. That's all it was, a joke, they both were stringent with keeping their secret. Sasuke leaned his weight back, until his hips hit the edge of the desk. He had intended on pushing himself up onto it. Before he could make a move to do that, a pair of strong hands clasped Sasuke by his hips and lifted him onto the desk. His arms went around Kakashi's neck immediately, clumsily pressing their lips together in a kiss that was too hungry for Sasuke to even try and make it good.

And that was the thing, he wasn't _trying_ , but it was still good. He exhaled a needy sound against Kakashi's lips, and got met with a reassuring hush in return as the older man's palms traversed down Sasuke's slim stomach. "I've got you," Kakashi promised, his fingers pressing into Sasuke's hips. He would always have Sasuke, for as long as Sasuke wanted that. To an outsider, it might have looked like Kakashi was the one who gained everything out of the relationship, but some knew better. Sasuke was the one who had the control—a single word, and Kakashi stopped. It also usually took just a single word for him to begin. A pretty plea, whispered from soft lips that were often swollen from being bitten or kissed too hard. "Please, sir."

A hungry sound rumbled in Kakashi's chest, and he was burying his hand into Sasuke's hair and yanking the boy's head back. Sasuke cried out, more of surprise, but with a smidgen of pain. That went straight to Sasuke's cock. Sharp teeth hinted at his throat and he arched forward, struggling to press himself further against Kakashi and hoping the man would hurry. They had other times to take it slow, right now, slow wasn't what Sasuke needed. He wanted to be bruised by the desk, to focus with his body and not his mind.

Kakashi bit him, and Sasuke snapped from his daze to release a startled whine. Kakashi's teeth were sharp and always left such dark, beautiful imprints on Sasuke's flesh, sometimes they took a week to heal up. Not that it mattered, Kakashi would always leave more in their place. He was possessive enough to make sure Sasuke was always marked up, but conscientious enough to leave them in places Sasuke could hide. Kakashi laved his tongue over the bruise forming on Sasuke's throat, whispering praise against it. "Good boy, stay with me," Kakashi said, just as his fingertips reached the hem of Sasuke's jeans.

Impatient, Sasuke rolled his hips forward, making his erection impossible to ignore. Kakashi hissed at the friction, to which Sasuke smirked, and was likely moments away from a smug comment, before Kakashi pushed him down. The surface of the desk was cold against Sasuke's bare back, and he made that complaint known with a sharp gasp as he arched his spine.

"You're the one who wants to be impatient, Sasuke. Are you telling me you can't handle it, now?" Kakashi's question earned him a petulant look from Sasuke, who didn't respond to the bait like he might have once. He was willing—no, _more_ than willing—to handle everything Kakashi deemed to give him. To prove that point, and his own need, Sasuke pushed further up on the desk and raised his hips up in a silent ploy for Kakashi to pull them off. Kakashi was the patient one, but he was no saint, and the sight was too tempting to deny. He found the cool metal of the zipper and tugged it down, slipping Sasuke's jeans off his hips. When he reached for the boxers, Kakashi made sure to palm Sasuke's erection. Already, it had started leaking pre-cum that had stained the front of the underwear.

A breathy curse pushed past Sasuke's lips. Fuck, he knew he'd regret it if he rushed Kakashi, but Sasuke couldn't even think straight, much less worry about the consequences. Kakashi had called Sasuke needy once, and it had been in an affectionate manner, but it was nothing but the truth. Kakashi dipped his head and kissed Sasuke's navel, slowly rolling Sasuke's boxers down his legs. The second they were off, Sasuke was pulling his knees up and spreading them, affording Kakashi an amazing view. Sasuke's cock was hard and shining at the tip, and his pink entrance, exposed by the lewd spread, was twitching and ready for Kakashi's cock.

"Such an eager slut," Kakashi smirked, "you've been fingering yourself, haven't you?" Sasuke whimpered at that, his face going red, and Kakashi knew it was true. He reached for his satchel, where he had started keeping a tube of lubricant to keep up with Sasuke. Sasuke may not have been an exhibitionist (no, too shy, too reserved) but he was needy and impatient, often unwilling to wait until they were at Kakashi's home. Kakashi unscrewed the cap, and that alone was enough for Sasuke's body to stiffen in anticipation.

Rubbing the tip of his index finger against Sasuke's entrance, slick with lube, Kakashi let it sink into his lover's welcoming body. He was loose and relaxed, accepting the digit with ease and near-dissatisfaction. "When was the last time?" Kakashi asked, pushing his finger in deep. Sasuke sucked in a wet breath, but he didn't answer. Kakashi hummed in disapproval and withdrew his finger; when he pushed it in again, he added his middle finger alongside it. "Tell me when, Sasuke. When was the last time you fucked yourself, wishing it was me?"

The pressure of Kakashi's fingers inside of him, too slow and not nearly enough, was driving Sasuke to the end of his rope. "L—last night!" he exclaimed, in half a breath. "I worked myself open last night, but it didn't do anything, I was too frustrated—Kakashi _please_!" Sasuke's eyes were glassy when he managed to locate and focus on Kakashi, who had never stopped pushing his fingers in and out of Sasuke's worked entrance. The muscles clamped down on them, trying to pull them in deeper. With a filthy grin, Kakashi shoved them both in, curving them up to press into Sasuke's prostate. The noise that launched from Sasuke's mouth was salacious, borderline sin, and it was the last straw.

Sasuke flinched when Kakashi pulled his fingers out, the emptiness inside of him was unbearable. It was still easy to get Sasuke worked up, for all that the boy tried to put on a bravado. Sasuke dug his nails into the wood of the desk, pulling his legs up higher to welcome Kakashi to press their hips together. The blunt head of Kakashi's cock pressed into Sasuke's pucker, pushing in slowly until the twitching muscle opened up. Kakashi slid inside in a slick thrust. Sasuke's mouth dropped open and his eyes fluttered shut, the electricity shooting through his nerves felt like it had short-circuited his brain.

"Such a good boy," Kakashi's lips moved against the bruised skin of Sasuke's throat, "that's it, take me." Kakashi's hips rolled forward in shallow thrusts as he filled Sasuke to the brim, stretching him open and drawing a keening noise from him. Sasuke was sure that this desk had grooves in it from his nails—maybe something Kakashi would have to spank him for, later. Until then, Sasuke wanted to get drunk on this experience. His body went lax, tension abandoning him. He pressed his knees against Kakashi's waist, murmuring incoherent encouragement. The older man withdrew his hips, pulling out about half-way before rocking forward again. Kakashi's cock filled Sasuke perfectly, and soon his nails were scratching down the teacher's back instead of the desk.

Kakashi didn't mind the slight sting, in fact, he drove harder into Sasuke's body. His cock slid over Sasuke's prostate, hard and fast and unrelenting enough to leave Sasuke almost delirious with pleasure. He was a sensitive boy, and his lover never failed to take advantage of that. Kakashi's hands found Sasuke's waist, and he held his lover still as he fucked into him, the lube making a wet sound each time he shoved inside of Sasuke's quivering body.

As Sasuke had said earlier, Kakashi was going to have to cover his mouth. The teenager's voice was rising in pitch every time Kakashi's cock rubbed over his prostate, to the point that there was a definite risk of someone overhearing. Kakashi clapped a hand over his lover's mouth, and a series of muffled moans followed. "Noisy slut," Kakashi's voice was a husky growl that made Sasuke's muscles tighten. Kakashi groaned, struggling not to falter in rhythm even as he started pushing himself harder into Sasuke. A crude, wet slapping sound accompanied every thrust into Sasuke, as embarrassing as it was turning Sasuke on. He was starting to arch off the desk, his body tightening up and thrumming with ecstasy as it was pushed towards orgasm. Sasuke hoped to hell that Kakashi wasn't in the mood to tease or deny, because Sasuke was sure it'd kill him if he had to wait. He was right on the precipice, Kakashi's cock was driving into him so hard, and in the perfect spot, just a little more—

The scream from behind Kakashi's hand was still loud, Sasuke should have been ashamed at how unabashed he was being. Spurts of white shot from his cock, bobbing against his abdomen, and painted his navel and pelvis. Wet tracks dripped down Sasuke's face when Kakashi continued pounding into his oversensitive ring and prostate, but it didn't last long. Not long enough for Sasuke to break, at least. Kakashi was still thrusting his hips inside of Sasuke's trembling muscles when he started to come, spilling inside of the condom. Sasuke's legs locked tight around Kakashi, both of them were rocking their hips as they rode off the high. Sasuke hadn't had such an intense climax in days, he never could get to that point by himself, he always needed Kakashi to get him there.

Sasuke blinked, dazed, staring at the ceiling as he waited for his body to stop thrumming. Kakashi, still inside of Sasuke and growing flaccid, leaned over the boy. Their fronts pressed together, sticky from Sasuke's come. "Status?" Kakashi asked, using both hands to cup Sasuke's face as he pressed a kiss to the boy's mouth.

"Green," Sasuke replied without hesitance. His voice was a bit gravelly, and he hoped he hadn't been too loud. He often got too lost in the moment and forgot to reign himself in. Not that Kakashi minded, he'd spent a lot effort getting Sasuke to that point.

"Perfect." Kakashi straightened up and pulled out of Sasuke, who made a quiet noise of dissent. Carefully, Kakashi removed the condom and tied it off, before disposing of it in the trash and covering it with a few papers. Sasuke lowered his legs until he felt the cool floorboards beneath his feet, prompting a shudder. Usually, it didn't take Sasuke long to recover from a scene, though it depended on the intensity and duration. Kakashi still preferred his boy have that option. "Take it easy. I'll take you to my place so you can come down completely," Kakashi said. He helped Sasuke dress, unbothered when Sasuke didn't answer. Sometimes, Sasuke was nonverbal when he was particularly deep in subspace, and he was feeling content enough.

With Kakashi's support, Sasuke allowed himself to be led out of the room. The idea of curling up with Kakashi for a few hours was enticing, almost overwhelmingly so. To his side, he heard Kakashi hum a thoughtful sound. "You know that my home is yours, regardless of what happens?"

Sasuke felt a warmth fluttering in his chest, and for the first time in months, Sasuke wasn't as worried about his future. He had a home in Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a ho for relationships with dynamics similar to this? Pls fuck me up, daddy.


End file.
